Mandy's True Feelings
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Mandy decides that she loves to "Feel the Glow"


**Mandy's True Feelings**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 _Mandy decides that she likes to "Feel The Glow"_

Naomi Knight was furious, her "husband" Jimmy wasn't answering his cell phone at his hotel. Naomi had told Jimmy not to come home after an argument. Naomi did not return any of Jimmy's calls when he had called her earlier, Naomi thinks that Mandy Rose wants to sleep with Jimmy, so she decides to go over to the hotel to confront both Mandy and Jimmy.

Mandy is lying on her bed dressed in only her pink silk robe, Jimmy stood there by the door wearing a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Mandy, are you telling me that you are one, a lesbian and two, that you're attracted to Naomi?"

"Yes Jimmy, that's exactly what I am telling you." Mandy replied.

"Is that so, Mandy?" Naomi asked as she entered the blonde's hotel room.

"Why yes Naomi, I was letting your Husband know that you are the object of my desires and not him." Mandy says with a seductive smile and wink.

Naomi blushed and smiles back at Mandy.

"Jimmy, you can leave," Naomi tells her Husband.

"Fine." Jimmy said before turning and leaving the women alone.

"Come and sit next to me, Naomi." Mandy said softly. Naomi walked over and joined Mandy on the bed,

"I love your dress, Naomi."

"Thank you Mandy." Naomi says in reply,

Naomi gently touches Mandy's bare left leg before beginning to stroke it with her right hand, Mandy shuddered slightly under the light touch of the most beautiful woman in the world in her eyes, she closes her eyes and sighs. The next thing Mandy felt was Naomi's soft, supple lips making contact with hers.

Mandy's heart began pounding in her chest as Naomi continued to kiss her,

Naomi then quickly broke the kiss and untied the blonde's belt that held her robe closed, pulling Mandy in close to her so that their breasts were now touching.

Mandy couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that Naomi Knight was here in her hotel room about to make love to her, then Mandy felt her being pushed down her shoulders and the cold air from the room's AC unit hit her now exposed upper body, making the blonde shiver.

Once Mandy's robe was removed, Naomi leaned and began passionately kissing and sucking on the blonde beauty's neck, eliciting gasps and moans of ecstasy from Mandy.

"Ohhh G-God, N-Naomi, I had no idea you were so skilled with your mouth," Mandy moaned as Naomi grabs her left breast and squeezes it.

Mandy throws her head back and gasps sharply as Naomi began sucking on her right breast,

Naomi lays Mandy down on her back before crawling in between the blonde's legs, before resuming their kissing.

She trailed kisses down Mandy's taught stomach and onto her thighs. The blonde moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Naomi's lips found Mandy's womanhood...her tongue separating Mandy's lips. Mandy felt Naomi's warm tongue slide over her clit.

Mandy let out a moan as Naomi licked and sucked her harder and harder. She ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Mandy's aching pussy. Naomi pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Mandy's clit.

Mandy could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Mandy arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Naomi's waiting mouth.

Mandy came down from her high slowly...she was lying in bed next to Naomi running her fingers through Naomi's hair.

Mandy kissed Naomi hard on the mouth, tasting herself on the ebony wrestler's tongue. Mandy trailed kisses from Naomi's mouth to her shoulder.

Working her way down Naomi's body Mandy gently sucked on Naomi's left nipple while her hands roamed free all over Naomi's body. Mandy's fingers gently ran over Naomi's pussy. Naomi gasped sharply at this.

Mandy separated Naomi's lips and gently slid over her clit. Naomi was very wet. Mandy slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. Naomi writhed on the bed...moaning Mandy's name. Mandy knew she had to taste Naomi. Mandy slid down between Naomi's legs and kissed her mound very softly. Mandy's tongue worked it's way through Naomi's slit and onto her clit. Mandy could taste Naomi's juices...feel them running down her tongue. Naomi began to moan louder now. Mandy slid another finger into her hole, pumping furiously. Mandy's tongue worked her clit as she finger-fucked Naomi.

Mandy could feel Naomi's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew she was about to cum. Mandy pumped her fingers into Naomi hard, and bit her clit...telling her: "Cum for me." When Naomi came she let out a scream and instantly Mandy's mouth was filled with Naomi's juices. Mandy licked and sucked until she got the last drop.

Finally they lay on the bed, side by side, exhausted. They fell into a dreamless sleep. The pair awoke a few times that night and continued where they had left off.

The next morning Mandy and Naomi woke up in each other's arms, Mandy led Naomi into her master bathroom. Naomi admired the hot sexy curves of Mandy's sweet body, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the blonde to her, she nuzzled against Mandy's neck, lightly kissing her, one of her hands snaking down over Mandy's flat stomach, edging towards her mound, her other hand moving to cup one of Mandy's breasts.

Mandy could feel the hard nipples of Naomi on her back, she watched Naomi massage the sensitive skin above her hot mound in the mirror, Mandy opened her legs slightly, hoping that Naomi would explore further. As Mandy continued to watch she saw and felt Naomi cup her right breast, a finger extends and lightly flicks one of her hard, sensitive nipple.

Watching all of this in the mirror added to the sexual atmosphere, it was if Mandy were watching two other woman playing with one another.

Naomi ground herself into Mandy's back, trying to relieve the ache she has in her mound, one of her fingers toyed with Mandy's hard nipple, her other hand gently running through the sparse hairs of her beautifully trimmed pussy, feeling the heat of her sex.

Mandy reached behind her, forcing her hands between her bottom and Naomi's hips, wanting to search out her hot pussy, her fingers finding the top of Naomi's thighs, her fingers edging towards her target.

Naomi relaxed herself slightly, wanting to feel Mandy's fingers on her pussy.

Mandy found her target, her fingers now running up and down Naomi's pussy. Her lips still wet, her fingers easily sliding along Naomi's wet slit.

Naomi hugged Mandy tighter again, trying to force herself onto Mandy's searching fingers, her pussy aching to be fingered. Her own hand now cupping Mandy's wet mound, a finger scratching lightly along the blonde's wet slit.

Naomi finally released her grip on Mandy, and slowly turned her around so they were facing one another and after gazing into her eyes for a few moments Naomi gently kissed Mandy, lightly at first, and then with a bit more passion, as the kiss became more passionate, her mouth opened and her tongue tried to force its way into Mandy's mouth.


End file.
